A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 43 - Eddard XI
Eddard XI ist das dreiundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Als wieder eingesetzte Hand des Königs erhält Eddard Stark Nachrichten aus den Flusslanden, dass dort Gregor Clegane regelmäßig Befestigungen von Vasallen von Haus Tully überfällt. Er nimmt Ser Gregor sein Land, seine Titel und sein Leben und schickt eine Gruppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion los, um das Königsurteil zu vollstrecken. Synopsis Eddard empfängt eine Gesandtschaft aus den Flusslanden Eddard Stark ist im Thronraum des Roten Bergfrieds, der ihm so rot und blutig vorkommt wie nie zuvor. Die Wandteppiche an den Wänden zeigen Jagdszenen, dort, wo einst die Drachenschädel der Targaryen gehangen hatten. Er saß auf dem mächtigen, sehr unbequemen Eisernen Thron, den Aegon I. Targaryen vor fast 300 Jahren aus den Schwertern der besiegten Gegner hatte schmieden lassen: Ein König solle niemals bequem sitzen, das war Aegons Meinung. Eddards verletztes Bein macht es noch unerträglicher, lange auf dem Thron zu sitzen, und mittlerweile verflucht er in Gedanken nicht nur Aegon wegen seiner Arroganz, sondern auch Robert Baratheon wegen seiner verdammten Jagd. Unterhalb des Thorns steht der Ratstisch, an dem Lord Varys, Groß-Maester Pycelle und Petyr Baelish sitzen. Renly Baratheon und Ser Barristan Selmy hatten sich dem König auf seiner Jagd angeschlossen, nachdem ein weißer Hirsch im Königswald gesichtet worden war. Auch Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane und Ser Balon Swann waren mit auf der Jagd. Sein einziger Trost war, dass er wenigstens sitzen konnte im Gegensatz zu den vielen Bittstellern, die im Thronsaal standen und warteten. Vor ihm knien Männer, Frauen und Kinder aus Dörfern der Flusslande, und hinter ihnen stehen drei Ritter. Ser Raymun Darry bestätigt gerade, dass Soldaten der Lennisters sein Land überfallen haben. Eddard schafft es nicht, überrascht zu wirken, denn seit Catelyn Tyrion Lennister festgenommen hatte, war der Westen zu einer Zunderschachtel mutiert: sowohl Haus Tully in Schnellwasser als auch Haus Lennister in Casterlystein hatten ihre Vasallen zu den Waffen gerufen, was heißt, dass es bald Krieg geben wird. Die Armeen formieren sich schon am Bergpass am Goldzahn, der Grenze zwischen den Flusslanden und den Westlanden. Ser Karyl Vanke deutet auf die knienden Dorfbewohner und erklärt, dass dies die einzigen Überlebenden aus der Feste Sherrer seien, und die Bewohner aus Wendisch und Mummersfurt seien allesamt getötet worden. Ser Raymun fordert einen Dorfbewohner auf, das Erlebte zu beschreiben: der Mann heißt Joss und hatte eine Bierschenke in Sherrer. Er hält Eddard irrtümlicherweise für den König, und Eddard fragt sich, wie es sein kann, dass ein Mann, der kaum zwei Tagesritte von der Hauptstadt entfernt lebt, nicht weiß, wie der König aussieht. Er berichtet, wie die Räuber erst sein Bier getrunken und verschüttet hätten und dann sein Dach angezündet haben. Ein Bauer berichtet, wie die Räuber einfach nur ihre Häuser und Felder zerstört hätten, ohne etwas zu stehlen. Sie berichten, wie die Räuber einen Lehrjungen niedergeritten und gequält haben und das Mädchen deutet an, dass sie ihre Mutter vergewaltigt haben. Ser Raymun erzählt, dass die Leute von Wendisch sich in einer hölzernen Feste verschanzten, die die Lennisters dann anzündeten und jeden, der daraus fliehen wollte, mit Pfeilen niedermachten, sogar Mütter mit Säuglingen. Eddard bewegt sich auf dem unbequemen Thron und fragt sich, was er hier eigentlich tue. Eddard fragt, welche Beweise es gebe, dass es sich um Lennisters gehandelt habe. Ser Marq Peiper antwortet, dass selbst die Lennisters nicht so dumm seien, mit roten Umhängen zu marodieren. Ser Karyl beschreibt die Angreifer als hervorragend ausgestattete Reiter und einer der Dörfler bestätigt, dass sie auf Streitrössern geritten seien. Die Anzahl der Angreifer variiert zwischen 50 und mehreren Hundert. Ihre Rüstung war zwar ohne Banner und Abzeichen, aber ihr Anführer ist weit bekannt: es ist der Reitende Berg, Ser Gregor Clegane. Ein Raunen geht durch die Thronhalle, denn jedem ist bekannt, dass Ser Gregor ein Vasall von Lord Tywin Lennister ist. Pycelle und Kleinfinger mischen sich ein Pycelle erhebt sich bedächtig und stellt die Auskünfte und Beobachteungen der Dorfbewohner in Frage, denn seiner Meinung nach gibt es kein Motiv für Ser Gregor, der eine Festung und gutes Land besitzt. Er erinnert Eddard daran, dass der Lehnsherr Ser Gregors der Vater der Königin ist. Eddard bedankt sich sarkastisch bei Pycelle. Er bemerkt, dass sich manche in dem hinteren Teil des Thronsaales leise herausschleichen und vermutet, dass das Anhänger Cerseis sind. Auf der Empore erblickt er kurz Septa Mordane und Sansa. Kurz ist er wütend, dass die Septa Sansa dazu bringt, ihn so zu sehen, dann aber beruhigt er sich, da die Septa schließlich nicht wissen konnte, dass die drei Ritter an diesem Tag solche Vorwürfe vorbringen. Petyr Baelish fragt die Ritter, wo sie eigentlich waren, als die Angreifer ihr Land verwüsteten, und sie antworten, dass sie den Befehlen ihres Lehnsherr gefolgt seien und entweder am Goldzahn waren oder bei Schnellwasser. Als sie Nachricht erhielten und zu ihren Ländereien zurückgekehrt waren, war Ser Gregor schon über alle Berge. Edmure Tully hatte dann befohlen, dass alle Dörfer und Festungen, die höchstens einen Tagesritt von der Grenze entfernt liegen, zu bewachen sind. Eddard vermutet, dass Lord Tywin genau das geplant habe: die Streitkräfte von Schnellwasser zu zerstreuen Spoiler zeigen Des Weiteren hat er vermutlich geplant, Eddard so aus Königsmund herauszulocken, um ihn gefangenzunehmen und gegen Tyrion einzutauschen, siehe: V-Arya III . Kleinfinger fragt dann weiter, was die Ritter dann von der Krone wollen, da ihr Land doch jetzt geschützt sei. Die Ritter antworten, dass sie nach wie vor den Königsfrieden wahren, dass seit die Lennisters ihn aber gebrochen haben, sie um Erlaubnis bitten, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten. Ser Marq ergänzt, dass Edmure Tully zwar direkt zugeschlagen hätte, Lord Hoster Tully aber erst um die Erlaubnis beim König fragen lassen wollte. Eddard ist sehr dankbar für diese Weitsicht, denn ihm ist klar, was Lord Tywin geplant hatte: hätten die Tullys sofort zurückgeschlagen, hätten Tywin und Cersei beim König argumentieren können, dass Schnellwasser den ersten (offiziellen) aggressiven Akt begangen und damit den Frieden gebrochen hätte. Pycelle meldet sich erneut und fordert, dass Lord Tywin für Gerechtigkeit sorgen soll, wenn sein Vasall tatsächlich Verbrechen begangen hat. Eddard verurteilt Ser Gregor Clegane Eddard erinnet ihn daran, dass er an des Königs statt Recht sprechen soll und das er genau das zu tun gedenkt. Er will also nicht warten, bis der König von der Jagd zurückkehrt, allerdings will er ihn informieren und schickt daher Ser Robar Rois los, dessen Vater Yohn Rois ebenfalls an der Jagdgesellschaft teilnimmt. Dann verweigert er die Bitte der Ritter, Vergeltung üben zu dürfen, weil sie in seinen Augen nur Rache üben wollen und das nicht dem Königsfrieden entspricht. Er erklärt den Dorfbewohnern, dass er ihnen nur anbieten kann, für ein Stück Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Er erklärt, dass die Ersten Menschen der Tradition nachgingen, dass der Richter, der zum Tode verurteilt, auch selbst den Richterspruch ausführen muss, doch fügt er direkt hinzu, dass er wegen seines gebrochenen Beines keine Wahl habe, als jemand anderes zu schicken. Von der Westseite der Halle ruft Ser Loras Tyrell Eddards Namen, weil er sich die Ehre verdienen will, in seinem Namen Recht zu sprechen, aber Eddard sucht andere Männer aus: Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr, Ser Gladden Wyld und Lord Lothar Mallery sollen sich je 20 Männer nehmen und 20 der Starkmänner hinzufügen und dann unter Lord Berics Kommando zu Cleganes Bergfried reiten, um sein Wort dorthin zu bringen: im Namen König Roberts befiehlt er ihnen, in die Westlande zu reiten und den falschen Ritter und alle, die ihm gefolgt sind, dem Recht des Königs zu unterwerfen. Gleichzeitig verklagt und verurteilt Eddard ihn wegen Ehrlosigkeit und entbindet ihn von allen Titeln, seinem Land und seiner Lehnseide und verurteilt ihn zum Tode. Er weist Lord Berric an, im Morgengrauen loszureiten, damit die Sache schnell erledigt ist, und gegenüber Ser Loras entschuldigt er sich, indem er sagt, dass es hier nicht um Vergeltung sondern um Gerechtigkeit ginge. Dann verkündet er, dass die Sitzung der Hand für heute beendet sei. Alyn und Porther helfen Eddard die Stufen hinab, während Ser Loras davonstolziert. Kleinfinger und Pycelle haben sich schon entfernt, aber Varys sortiert noch Papiere, als Eddard den Fuss der Empore erreicht: er sagt zu Eddard, dass er kühner sei als er selbst, denn er hätte an seiner Stelle Ser Loras geschickt, denn als Feind der Lennisters sei es gut, Haus Tyrell auf seiner Seite zu haben. Dann erinnert Varys Eddard daran, dass eigentlich Ilyn Payn des Königs Henker sei, aber er erwidert, dass es wohl nicht ratsam sei, ihn auszusenden, sondern Männer, die nicht Haus Lennister die Treue geschworen hätten. Insgeheim denkt er, dass er den Mann ohnehin nicht leiden kann. Varys antwortet, dass er den stummen Ritter am Ende der Halle beobachten konnte, und dass er nicht erfreut war, denn er scheint seine Arbeit sehr zu lieben. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 04